Entre
by tequilame
Summary: Waktu masih berputar dan cerita belumlah selesai. YosuChie.


**Warning:** OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), abal, berlebihan, deskripsi minim, alur fail, dan lain-lain.

**A/N**: Orz! Ini adalah pertamakali saya publish fic di fandom ini OwO Maaf kalau terkesan nyampah dan spam. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya berani publish juga atas hasutan _**Misaki Shirogane**_ /dor. Oh ya, dan ini kupersembahkan untuk_** luna alghmerti** :)). Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Ketika itu awan mulai berwarna kelabu dan suara gemuruh akibat gumpalan awan yang saling bertabrakan mulai terdengar mengusik telinga. Kilatan cahaya yang menyambar-nyambar, dan yang terakhir adalah rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan. Fenomena langit menangis—atau yang orang-orang sering sebut dengan hujan. Perlahan-lahan sampai rintik air itu menjadi lebih besar dan deras, mengguyur Bumi dengan ganas.<p>

.

Di sinilah mereka...

.

Laki-laki berambut oranye kecoklatan yang sedang menggenggam payung berwarna biru muda, berdiri menghadap pohon besar. Kepala laki-laki itu tertunduk; menatap sosok yang lebih rendah di depannya. Dan yang satunya adalah gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat muda; duduk di atas rumput yang basah sambil memeluk kedua lutut. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Chie?"

"..."

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, hujan-hujanan begini?"

"..."

"—yah meskipun aku tahu bahwa hujan tak akan memberi efek yang berarti bagi tubuhmu yang tahan banting itu.."

"..."

"Tapi, seragammu. Bukankah besok masih dipakai?"

"..."

"—kok diam saja?"

"..."

"Chie? Chie? Chie? Chi—"

"_—Hiks..._"

.

.

"—kau menangis, Chie?"

.

Dan laki-laki itu membagi tudung birunya dengan si gadis.

* * *

><p>Persona 4 © Atlus<p>

**E**_n_**t**r_**e**_

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua itu bagaikan air dan minyak, namun juga seperti usus besar dan usus kecil. Meskipun selalu saja tidak akur, namun mereka seringkali terlihat bersama—<em>atau mungkin, itulah penyebab mereka selalu bertengkar; karena selalu bersama-sama.<em> Yang jelas, dimana ada Yosuke, disitu pasti ada Chie.

"YO-SU-KE—HA-NA-MU-RAAAA!"

"A-AMPUUUUN! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja mematahkan—"

"—mematahkan CD _game_ yang aku pinjamkan kemarin! Apakah kau tahu seberapa susahnya aku mendapatkan yang satu itu?"

Tersenyum kaku dengan peluh yang semakin membanjiri wajah, "...Te-tentu saja tidak.."

.

Hening.

(sepertinya jawaban yang telah dipilih oleh laki-laki itu salah besar.)

"GRRRRH! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMATAHKAN TULANG-TULANGMU, YOSUKE!"

Dan yang terakhir kali terdengar hanyalah suara seseorang yang sedang menelan ludah dengan susah payah, beberapa detik berikutnya suara langkah kaki yang berdentum pada lantai kayu lorong sekolah terdengar membahana. Murid-murid lain melongo, beberapa diantaranya terkekeh-kekeh dengan geli. Ah, ada juga yang geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngurut dada; memberikan rasa simpati mereka pada si lelaki.

—meskipun saat itu Yosuke tersenyum lebar. Bukan, itu bukan senyuman mengejek yang memuakkan, melainkan senyum kemenangan. Karena ia berhasil membuat si gadis naik pitam, menampakkan wajah marahnya yang sangat khas. Yang menurutnya _sangat-sangat-sangatlah manis_—

"JANGAN KABUR KAU YOSUKE!"

Yosuke masih tersenyum lebar sambil lari tunggang-langgang.

Dan biasanya di sudut lorong ada Souji yang baru saja sampai di sekolah, terkikik melihat perkelahian bodoh itu.

(membuat Chie menghentikan kebrutalannya, mengacuhkan Yosuke yang berlari mendahuluinya.)

* * *

><p>"Jadi, pelajaran kali ini kita akan—"<p>

"_Ms_. Kashiwagi!" gadis berambut coklat muda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat guru yang sedang berdiri di depan sana menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, Satonaka?"

Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Kenapa saya harus satu kelompok dengan Hanamura?" katanya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Guru itu menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Takdir." Lalu kembali menjelaskan, menghiraukan Chie yang menggerutu, protes ini dan itu.

Yosuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kawannya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tidak begitu setuju dengan pembagian kelompok ini. Dua orang, dan anggotanya adalah dia dan Chie. Ini, sih, sama saja seperti bekerja sendiri.

Atau mungkin memang seharusnya mereka bersama-sama, dalam satu kelompok? Meskipun hasilnya nanti tidak memuaskan karena—

.

"Padahal aku ingin satu kelompok dengan Souji-kun!" gadis itu melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk berdampingan, membahas proyek kelompok mereka.

—dan saat itu Yosuke menghentikan tawanya. Mengganti ekspresi geli yang tampak menjadi ekspresi wajah muak tak berselera.

(jangan bilang kau cemburu, Yosuke.)

* * *

><p>Tapi terkadang—ya, terkadang—meskipun hanya sepersekian menit atau mungkin detik, mereka bisa akur juga. Saling berbagi kesenangan yang dimiliki.<p>

"Hei, hei, Yosuke! Akhirnya kesampaian juga aku membeli CD ini! Kata orang filmnya seru banget, lho!" Chie mengayun-ayunkan benda plastik berbentuk segi empat itu di depan Yosuke. Membuat laki-laki yang sedang asyik dengan _headphone_-nya mencurahkan seluruh perhatian pada si gadis.

"_Well_, boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"Tidak. Apa kau tidak pernah menghitung berapa CD milikku yang sudah kaubelah jadi dua, ha?"

Yosuke tersenyum kecut, "Pelit," katanya, "kalau begitu, malam ini aku nonton di rumahmu saja, gimana?"

"A-apa? Hari ini hanya ada aku sendiri di rumah—"

Dan saat itu Yosuke tersenyum lebar—_dengan ganjil._

"Ja-jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, dasar bod-"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Nonton bareng atau CD-nya kupinjam?"

Chie memutar otak, menimang-nimang pilihan yang diberikan laki-laki bodoh mesum di depannya. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir dengan gelisah. Ini benar-benar, antara rela dan tidak rela. Dan—

.

.

"Baiklah..."

"Apa?"

"—reng.."

"Hah?"

"Nonton bareng!"

.

.

(bibir Yosuke membentuk sebuah lengkung kemenangan.)

"Tapi jangan coba-coba menyelinap ke dalam kamarku dan membuka almari pakaian dalamku seperti dulu lagi, paham?"

Ah—

"Iya, Nona, iya.."

Niat busuk yang sudah keburu kecium sebelum baunya menyebar kemana-mana, ya?

"Lagian, kenapa tidak di rumahmu saja, sih?"

"Di sana terlalu rame, nggak asyik..."

Dan sebagai penutup tawar-menawar itu, sebuah bogem mendarat tepat di wajah Yosuke.

* * *

><p>Namun, tetap saja ada pertentangan diantara mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan di atas, mereka memang seperti usus besar dan usus kecil, tapi juga seperti air dan minyak. Seperti... tidak mungkin bersatu.<p>

"Yosuke, kau benar-benar memuakkan!" Chie mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan. Sedangkan gigi-gigi putih di dalam sana bergemelutuk menahan amarah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku memang selalu terlihat seperti itu di matamu?"

"...Ya, kau memang selalu saja membuatku kesal! Kau berbeda dengan So—"

"Souji, Souji, Souji! Kau selalu saja membandingkan aku dengannya! Tidak adakah pembanding lain? Apakah di dunia ini hanya dia laki-laki yang paling baik, hm?"

"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh!"

"Kau yang harusnya menutup mulut—"

"Kenapa aku?"

"—dan berhentilah membahas CD yang baru saja kududuki hingga pecah jadi dua itu! Dengarkan aku, Chie..."

"..."

Chie terdiam dengan tidak rela, sedangkan di seberang sana Yosuke sedang mengatur napas, mengatasi gugup yang membuat perutnya mual.

.

Lalu,

.

"Chie Satonaka, aku—aku menyukaimu.."

.

(Chie melongo, sedangkan wajah Yosuke memerah.)

.

"Hah?"

"...Apa? Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar, bodoh.."

"Tidak, coba kauulangi."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ini benar-benar memuakkan, hanya mengulang saja kau tidak ma—"

"—ku menyukaimu—mencintaimu, Chie Satonaka..."

.

.

"Kurasa memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otakmu, Yosuke.."

"Tidak. Aku serius.."

(mereka bertatap muka. Lama. Lama sekali, seakan waktu diantara mereka terhenti dan—)

.

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku menyukai Souji?"

.

"Ya, aku tahu.."

.

.

.

"Maaf, Yosuke.."

.

.

_"Ya, ya, aku tahu... Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana, pergilah.. _

_"Pergilah dan lakukan apa yang kauinginkan..."_

* * *

><p>... Sementara itu, jarum-jarum jam itu kembali bergerak, menimbulkan suara berderik yang mengusik telinga. Waktu masih berputar dan cerita belumlah selesai, tenang saja.<p>

* * *

><p>Yosuke masih berdiri mematung di sana. Masih memegang gagang payung dengan erat, membagi tudung berwarna biru dengan gadis yang tengah menunduk. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara lirih si gadis yang tengah terisak.<p>

"Chie.."

"Sakit, Chie?"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis begitu..."

"Chie? Berdirilah dan coba ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan.."

"..."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, kita pulang saja. Nanti kau sakit—"

Dan gadis itu berdiri mengikuti perintah si lelaki. Mata hazel milik gadis itu berair, dan kedua tangan miliknya bergerak pelan menghapus bulir-bulir yang jatuh.

"Ayo, sini.."

_"Yosuke.."_

"Ya?"

_"Souji ternyata menyukai Yukiko.."_

Yosuke tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, ya.."

_"Dan—"_

"Apa?"

.

_"Se-sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah besar karena Yukiko sahabatku. Tapi—"_

.

"Aku mendengarkan, Chie.."

.

.

Pipi Chie sedikit bersemu merah.

.

_"E-entahlah. Mungkin agak aneh kalau aku mengatakan ini. Hanya saja, rasanya... Souji itu sangat berbeda denganmu.."_

Yosuke terkekeh, "Aku dan dia memang beda!"

_"Ya, jika bersama dengannya tidak semenyenangkan bersama denganmu. Maksudku... aku sedikit merindukan pertengkaran kita..."_

Yosuke masih terkekeh.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Chie. Sangat tahu."

_"Benarkah?"_

Chie menatap laki-laki di depannya penuh tanda tanya.

Dan Yosuke mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan mungil Chie dan menariknya pergi dari sana.

"Yang paling mengerti tentang diriku sendiri adalah aku. Dan kau..."

_"Aku kenapa?"_

"Kau tidak ingin tahu tentang diriku lebih jauh lagi, eh?"

Yosuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jahil. Mendidihkan darah si gadis hingga semua-muanya naik ke kepala. Ia merona.

Lalu berjalan beriringan dalam satu tudung yang sama sambil mengoceh ini dan itu—seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>Yah, memang begitulah mereka. Hubungan yang aneh, tapi, biarlah. Toh, mereka menikmatinya, bukan?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Bhuuuu.. epic fail sangat. Saya bahkan nggak tahu ini nulis apa ;;A;; Maafkan atas segala ke-OOC-an dan ke-_absurd_-an ini orz.

Dan bagi yang berhasil baca sampai sini, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan membaca benda ini T^T Makasih orz orz.


End file.
